


Another Universe

by cwxyz



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwxyz/pseuds/cwxyz
Summary: Rika just wants a straight answer, even if it's not the one she wants.
Relationships: Ashiya Shirou | Alciel/Suzuki Rika
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Another Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Some more shameless Ashiya/Rika fluff with a pinch of angst, because I'm back into this fandom again and can't get enough of these two. Spoilers post-chapter 13.

“Rika?” The short-haired woman was pulled from her thoughts as her name was called, giving a small start as she realized the person asking was none other than Ashiya Shiro, the man whom she’d confessed her feelings to several times only to receive no response. She should probably feel awkward around him, but given all the strange circumstances they found themselves in, she’d moved past it. This wasn’t a normal situation, so it was fine if she didn’t feel as normal people might. He’d certainly made no effort to distance himself from her, and she still wasn’t sure if she was glad or peeved by that. 

“Oh, A-Ashiya. Hi.” She gave him a small smile, hoping it didn’t look too forced. “What are you doing here?” She was currently sitting on a bench near the MgRonalds, sipping at a mango bubble tea as she watched the passersby, lost in thought.

“Maou forgot his hat at home, so I’m bringing it to him.” He lifted the visor in his hand. “If you’ll excuse me for a moment, I do want to get this to him quickly.” 

“Of course.” She nodded absently, not bothering to watch him enter the store. Her frown deepened, Ashiya’s appearance just reminding her of another thing to be stressed about. It wasn’t what she’d come to talk to Emi about, but it did factor in at least a little bit. And now this was on the forefront of her mind, instead of the issues she should really be concerned about. 

Why had she come to Tokyo in the first place? For adventure, something new, something fun...well, she’d certainly had enough of that in the past few months to last her a lifetime. No, the real reason, the one she’d never wanted to admit to herself, was that she was running away from Kobe, from her responsibilities, not running towards Tokyo. The fact that Tokyo had fun and adventures was just a perk. But she was an adult now, and it was time to face facts. How many times had she lectured or complained about Maou not committing to a romantic partner, or giving a real answer? And yet, she was the same. It was easy for her to be honest about her feelings toward Ashiya, but she was still in denial about other life choices. 

“So what are you doing here?” Rika let out a small squeak and a jump as she realized Ashiya had returned to stand next to the bench. 

“God Ashiya, don’t sneak up on people like that!” 

“I apologize, I didn’t intend to startle you.” He studied her for a moment. “May I sit?” 

Rika nearly told him no, but ultimately she didn’t want to lose any chance to spend time with him. Even now, she couldn’t let go of the small hope that he might return her feelings if they only spent more time together. So she nodded and slid over to make room. 

They sat in silence for a moment before he spoke, peering at her questioningly. “I assume you’re waiting for Emilia to get done her shift?” 

“Mhm.” Rika sipped her tea absently. “She’s not done for almost an hour, but I didn’t feel like going home.” 

“Well, you are certainly always welcome at Villa Rosa Sasazuka if you want someplace to go.” 

She couldn’t help but let out a weak laugh, shaking her head. “Thank you.” God, had Ashiya really no clue how to act around someone who had romantic feelings for him? Inviting her over so casually, as if he did reciprocate her feelings. Did he have any idea how misleading he was? She nearly rubbed her temples in frustration. 

“Ah, forgive me, Rika, but…” He sounded hesitant, frowning slightly. “You seem to be bothered by something. Is it something I can help with?” 

She lifted her gaze to stare at him, feeling a slight urge to yell at him to respond properly to her feelings, but that wasn’t really the issue. “Not really, I was just…” She hesitated for a moment, mentally debating whether or not she wanted to share this with him. But he’d been honest with her, albeit a bit cruel, when he’d showed her his true form, and she felt she owed it to him to be honest as well. She was, frankly, irritated of everyone not being straightforward with each other or making decisions. “Well, to put it bluntly, I’m planning on leaving Tokyo.” 

“L-leaving?” Ashiya was unable to mask his surprise, eyebrows raised. Was that a hint of distress she detected, too? Unlikely, she was probably just seeing what she wanted.   
“Why? Where would you go?” 

“Back to Kobe, where my family’s factory is. As for why…” She trailed off, mouth twisting. “Well, what reason do I have to stay here? I have no career here, half my friends are from a different world and will return eventually...in Kobe I can help run the factory and take it over someday, at least.” 

“I see. You don’t sound too happy about this.” 

“Eh, it is what it is.” Rika shrugged. “I came here hoping to make a new life for myself, but that doesn’t seem to be working out. My younger sister messaged me earlier, joking that she’d take over if I didn’t come back. I don’t mind, but I can’t put that on her as an older sister.” 

“Ah. I...understand that well.” 

“Do demons have families?” It seemed strange to be talking about this openly, but anyone passing by might think they were simply discussing an anime series. 

“Well, no, not in the traditional sense, but...we still have obligations.” Ashiya explained calmly. “I was a demon general in Ente Isla, with many under my charge. I would be a terrible leader if I chose to stay here and live an easy life while they deal with the problems over there.” 

“Demons and humans have more in common than I thought,” Rika laughed lightly, followed by a sigh. “It seems like in the end, we can’t escape our obligations.” 

“Seems that way.” 

They sat quietly for several moments before Rika cleared her throat, fingers tapping anxiously against her leg as she avoided looking at him. She still wasn’t sure if she wanted to ask this, and worried the response might end with her in tears, but what did she have to lose? She was leaving anyway, and had already embarrassed herself by confessing, crying, and passing out in front of Ashiya. If she never had a clear answer, she’d never stop wondering ‘what if.’ 

“Hey, you know how I always scold Maou for not giving anyone a straightforward response, romance-wise?” She gulped down her nervousness, glancing up to meet Ashiya’s eyes. He nodded, raising one eyebrow slightly but otherwise keeping a blank expression. “Well...you never gave me a straight response, either.” She noticed him grimace slightly and felt a bit righteous at the thought of him feeling a bit guilty about being avoidant. He had at least been more honest than Maou, so far, but it was still a non-answer. “Since I’m leaving, you don’t have to worry about hurting my feelings or anything, but I have to know...how do you feel about me?” 

Rika’s brow furrowed as Ashiya said nothing, instead keeping his focus on the hands folded on his lap. “Be honest with me, I can handle it.” Even now, she worried he’d try and spare her feelings, and that was exactly what she didn’t want. 

He sighed deeply before speaking, not meeting her eyes. “I told you before, I wasn’t unhappy to hear how you felt about me. Because I...I also return those feelings. I think, anyway, I can’t say I’m very familiar with things like...love. But I do feel differently towards you than I do others. But you are...a liability.” 

“A liability?” Rika narrowed her eyes at that. “That’s funny, you all don’t seem to have a problem involving a high school girl in all this, but I’m a liability?” 

“Not...not for you. I mean, of course I don’t want to put you in danger. But it’s more about...me.” 

“You’re going to have to be more specific.” She scowled, irritated that he would suggest such a thing. She’d been very clear about accepting the risk! If she was afraid, she’d have asked for her memories to be erased. 

“I’ve advised Maou against becoming so close to Chiho for the same reason, but he hasn’t listened. I...we have to return to Ente Isla, we have things to take care of there. I’m concerned if I were to get any closer to you, I...would not want to return. Even now, it’s a difficult choice.” 

“....Oh.” Rika’s anger melted into something more like sadness, unsure if she was relieved or not. On one hand, he did like her! On the other, it seemed like nothing would ever come of it. It almost seemed cruel, worse than him simply not liking her. Still, she understood obligations, and deep down had always known he’d have to return eventually. It didn’t make it any easier to hear. “Well, even if I dislike it, I understand. Kinda wish you said something sooner though, so I didn’t waste all this time trying to get you to like me.” 

“Oh, it wasn’t wasted.” He offered her a smile, and she realized his hand rested on top of hers. “I like you very much, and I enjoyed all the time we’ve spent together.” 

“Me too.” She nodded, summoning the courage to lean her head against his shoulder. What was that saying? ‘Time you enjoyed wasting is never wasted’, or something like that. In the end, she didn’t regret getting close to Ashiya, Emi, or any of the others, even if they’d never interact again. She had hoped to find adventure in Tokyo, and she certainly had. “Hey, Ashiya? Since we’re from two different universes, do you think there are other ones out there too? With different versions of ourselves?” 

“It’s certainly plausible.” 

“Then...do you think there’s one where we exist in the same universe, and we get to be together?” 

Ashiya pulled back slightly so he could glance down, eyes crinkling slightly as he smiled softly. “If there is, the me of that universe must be very happy.”


End file.
